


Everytime

by Ridam



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, La enfermedad de Harry la inventé, M/M, Perdón por no haber puesto tags soy medio atarantada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridam/pseuds/Ridam
Summary: —Niall, Niall —podía escuchar como alguien susurraba su nombre entre sueños.—¡Oh es Harry! Estoy soñando con él, ¡que bien!, no quiero despertar —dijo medio dormido.Entonces Niall apretó aun mas lo que tenía entre sus brazos.—Hey, Niall no es un sueño, soy Harry, de verdad, ¡Despierta!





	1. Everytime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fanfic esta basado en la canción de Simple Plan del nombre homónimo  
> Y también Passeger seat de Stephen Speaks

[Everytime](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=leKadOjK0m8)

[Passeger Seat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=leKadOjK0m8)

 

—Niall, Niall —podía escuchar como alguien susurraba su nombre entre sueños.

—¡Oh es Harry! Estoy soñando con él, ¡que bien!, no quiero despertar —dijo medio dormido.

Entonces Niall apretó aun mas lo que tenía entre sus brazos.

—Hey, Niall no es un sueño, soy Harry, de verdad, ¡Despierta! —eso hizo que Niall abriera sus ojos un poco, sin muchas ganas.

"—Es cierto es Harry, pero ¿qué hace aquí?, ¿cómo entró?" 

Su pregunta fue respondida inmediatamente cuando sintió una fría ráfaga de viento y volteó hacia la ventana: estaba abierta.

"—Así que por ahí se escabulló, la próxima vez la cerraré con seguro"

Pero todavía quedaba una pregunta sin respuesta, ¿por qué estaba allí en pena madrugada?

—Harry ¿Qué haces aquí a las 3 a.m? No me digas qué quieres aprovecharte de mí, porque no hay problema, pero si es así debiste haberme avisarme antes, me habría preparado.

—¡Niall! No es eso. —dijo sonrojado— Vámonos, vámonos lo mas lejos que podamos de aquí.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué quieres irte.

—Sólo vayamos lo mas lejos que podamos, sólo por hoy —dijo con una expresión su suplica.

Lo dijo de manera tan desesperada que tuve que hacerlo sin importar lo que costará o cual fuera el motivo —Está bien, voy a robarme las llaves del auto mi hermano, espera aquí —Niall respondió con una sonrisa traviesa contagiándosela a Harry, que se la devolvió.

 

Greg estaba profundamente dormido, así que no habría ningún problema o eso es lo que creía Niall, tomó las llaves que estaban en el buró al lado de la cama donde descansaba su hermano, de manera cuidadosa para luego escapar silenciosamente, pero una mano lo atrapó antes de que pudiera lograrlo.

—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo duende?

—Hola Greg, no hago nada sólo vine a velar tus sueños, veo que todo va bien, me retiro.

—No se te olvida devolverme algo, hermanito.

—Greg, por favor prestame tu auto, sólo por hoy.

—No.

—Vamos Greg, no seas así, no volveré a pedirte nada.

—Dime para qué lo quieres y tal vez lo haga.

Niall le explicó lo que sucedía, un tanto apresurado ya que, ya había tardado en regresar con Harry y conociendolo para ese momento estaría desesperándose.

—¡Ah bueno! Entonces no.

—Greg, por favor sólo esta vez.

–Niall sabes que no deben hacer eso, es malo y peligroso.

—Lo sé, pero Harry quiere hacerlo, haré cualquier cosa, lo que sea, así que por favor.

—Mmm... Muy bien, pero no debes decirle a nadie que yo te lo presté, tendrás que decir que tú lo tomaste sin permiso y yo no sabía nada de esto.

—Sí, sí, te amo Greg —dijo saltando y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Me preguntó si fue una buena idea —dijo Greg mientras regresaba a dormir.

 

Niall regresó a su habitación donde Harry parecía estar dormido, aunque él muy bien sabía que no era así.

—Harry si no te sientes bien, no tenemos que ir a ningún lado, podemos quedarnos aquí.

—No, no pasa nada, sólo que tengo un poco de sueño, puedo dormir en el auto mientras huimos.

"—No le creo pero en verdad se ve que quiere hacer esto, así que lo haremos y ya".

—Bien voy a tomar algo de comida del refrigerador, esperame en el auto.

—No tardes.

 

Al salir ya eran las 3:30 a.m ibamos en un auto conduciendo lo mas lejos posible hacia ninguna parte y sin ningún plan en particular.

—Niall cuando seamos mayores me gustaría casarme contigo.

Eso me tomó bastante por sorpresa, me tomó aun mas por sorpresa lo que contesté, sin dudar ni un sólo momento.

—Sí, a mí también, ¡hagamoslo! hay que casarnos, tal vez en 5 años, ¿Te parece?

—Sí —asintió Harry y sonrió satisfecho mirando hacia la carretera a la que habíamos llegado ya hace un rato.

—Quiero vivir en una casa con un gran jardín y con perros.

—Deberíamos adoptar 2 niños e invitar a nuestras familias los fines de semana para comer todos juntos.

—Quiero trabajar en una panadería.

—La panadería podría estar al lado de nuestra casa y yo te ayudaría a hacer el pan, así estaríamos todo el tiempo juntos o podría atender a los clientes.

—Eso me parece una buena idea —respondió mientras volteaba su cabeza hacia la ventana que estaba de su lado, seguramente con lágrimas en sus ojos, su cabello empezó a enmarañarse cuando abrió la ventana, no pude mantener mis ojos en la carretera al verlo sonreír de nuevo con esa simple acción, las luces de los faros brillando en sus ojos.

Habíamos coducido por un tiempo ya con la noche detrás de nosotros, seguimos hablando de nuestro futuro hasta que el sol salió.

—Ya estoy hambriento.

—Sólo piensas en comida ¿cierto? Aunque yo también, comamos lo que trajiste, allí en el césped —dijo señalando un lugar al lado de la carretera.

—Ya salió el sol pero hace frío, comamos aquí dentro.

—Sí, hace frío pero si ensuciamos el auto de tu hermano nos matara.

Con una expresión bastante graciosa en su rostro Niall contestó —Tienes razón, comamos afuera.

Estando ya afuera se sentaron sobre el pasto.

—Esto es como un pinic; es divertido —aseguró con una sonrisa en su rostro

—En cierto modo lo es –Cada vez que veo su rostro todo se siente tan bien, mi mente siente nublarse, tal vez ¿Me haya enamorado?

–¿Qué pasa? 

Tal vez lo miré demasiado porque volteó a verme como si esperará que le dijera algo, eso hizo que me diera algo de temor decirle lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Eh? No, nada –Cuando miró hacia mi dirección todo tuvo sentido, lo amaba.

 

Después de comer regresamos al auto para seguir conduciendo sin dirección alguna, y con el simple pensamiento de que tenía todo lo necesitaba en el asiento del copiloto, los latidos de mi corazón tan fuertes que juraría haberlos escuchado, hasta que el auto se detuvo.

—¡Oh, oh! El auto no responde mas.

—Tu hermano te va a matar.

—¿Se habrá acabado la batería?

—No lo sé.

—Voy a revisar.

Salí del automóvil, Harry me siguió afuera y se sentó sobre la cojuela mientras jugaba con sus pies.

Niall parecía bastante concentrado mientras veía lo que sucedió, así estuvo durante unos minutos hasta que el chico de los ojos verdes perdió la paciencia y le preguntó.

—¿Sabes algo sobre autos?

—No realmente.

—Estamos perdidos.

—Cierto, pero al menos estamos a salvo de mi hermano.

Volvieron al auto sólo para terminarse la comida y seguir hablando de cosas irrelevantemente tontas.

—Sigamos caminando.

—¿Eh?

—Caminemos hasta encontrar una ciudad o cuando nos cansemos lo que pase primero.

—Sí, sigamos adelante.

Cerraron el auto con seguro y siguieron caminando como si no les importara nada, pasaron por un mini-super.

—Harry ¿Tienes dinero?

—Sí, un poco y tú.

—Igual, creo que deberíamos compar algo de comida

—Esa es una buena idea.

Al entrar compraron agua, chocolates, papas, helados y mucha mas comida chatarra.

—Compremos dos de estos llaveros para recordar este viaje por siempre —dijo Harry bastante emocionado, en todo eso se les acabó el poco dinero que llevaban.

Después de caminar otra hora llegaron a un pequeño pueblo donde no había absolutamente nada.

—Parece un pueblo fantasma.

—¿Qué, te asusta?

—Por supuesto que no, todo esta bien —respondió Harry al parecer bastante convencido.

—Ya va a anochecer, busquemos un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Caminaron hasta que encontraron una cabaña un tanto deteriorada, pero bastante mejor que las otras por las que habían pasado, donde había una chimenea que encendieron para no morir congelados por la noche, se recostaron al frente de esta abrazados, hablaron durante la noche hasta que cayeron dormidos por el cansancio de la noche anterior. 

Al despertar Harry estaba ardiendo, Greg tenía razón era peligroso, no debí, no lo pensé bien. Estaba llorando cuando Harry despertó con la cara roja, no sabía que hacer.

—No llores Niall, esto no es tu culpa, yo era el que quería escapar de todo contigo.

—No Harry, no digas eso, yo...

—Niall no digas nada por ahora, Niall te amo, nunca he amado a alguien así, Ni, si me pasa algo y no logró recuperarme, por favor olvidame y enamorate de alguien mas, sé feliz, me gusta cuando sonríes y cuando ríes escandalosamente, no me esperes.

Entonces cayó inconsciente entre sus brazos.

—¡No, Harry! ¡Espera, despierta!, tengo que llamar a Annie, decirle donde estamos, si aun tuviera dinero podría bajarle al menos la calentura, ¡Que estúpido soy!

En cuanto Annie contestó, Niall entró en pánico sin poder ser claro desde el principio.

—¡Annie, lo siento! Todo es mi culpa, sino fuera por mí esto no le habría pasado a Harry...

—Niall calmate y explicame que es lo que esta pasando lentamente. —Niall intentó calmarse lo mejor que pudo, le contó todo lo que pasó y donde estaban.

Annie llegó después de 2 horas y lo que encontró fue a Niall llorando de forma desesperada con Harry entre sus brazos .

Se llevaron a Harry de inmediato al hospital donde siempre lo atendían, Niall se quedó en silencio, callado durante una hora hasta que volvió a hablar.

 

—De seguro me odias Annie, lo sé y no te culpó.

—No te culpó Niall y no te odio así que no digas eso.

—Pero ¿por qué? Me estoy llevando a tu hijo, su condición empeoró por mi culpa.

—Te equívocas, ya estaba bastante mal dentro de una semana tenía una cirugía programada —Niall no pudo evitar sorprenderse con lo que decía Annie —Ven sientate a mi lado. —El rubio asintió mientras iba a sentarse a su lado.

—Esta cirugía podría curarlo por siempre, pero lo cierto es que hay un 50/50 de probabilidad, también esta la probabilidad de que nunca se recupere y muera durante la misma. Él lo sabía y lo aceptó después de todo ya es mayor de edad y esta desición corría por su cuenta, pero también sé que al él hubiera gustado que tú estuvieras con él en sus últimos momentos por eso hizo todo esto, así que no te culpes, él te ama, no querría que te culparas.

—Yo también lo amo, lo amo mucho —dijo mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de Annie llorando desconsoladamente.

 

5 meses después 

Estoy sentado en aquel parque como solíamos hacerlo, suelo hacerlo mucho desde que te fuiste, mi hermano regresó por su carro al lugar donde lo dejamos, se enojó bastante, mas no me dijo nada supongo que me tuvo pena.

Me dijiste que te olvidará, que rehiciera mi vida y que no te esperará, pero no te voy a hacer caso yo voy a esperarte por siempre, mi vida es un desastre desde que me dejaste yo sólo quisiera estar un día mas contigo, es lo único que necesito, aun no te dije que te amo, así que voy a esperar toda una vida para volver a verte si es necesario.

Daría lo que fuera solo por estar un día mas contigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si les gusta, tienen alguna sugerencia o queja dejen un comentario todo seraserá tomado de manera positiva :)


	2. Light a way

[Light a Way](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVjQ0__cMVE)

 

Desde que tengo memoria he estado enfermo, aunque eso no quiere decir que haya nacido así, no realmente, sólo apareció, pero no desapareció, no es como que me vaya a morir ahora mismo, en un futuro podría pasar, no hay cura alguna y tampoco se puede saber cuántos años podría vivir, no muchos más es lo que aseguran los especialistas.

 

Por ahora al menos me gustaría tener una vida normal, aunque eso no es posible, odio esta enfermedad, todos me tratan diferente, me tienen lástima, hasta mi mejor amigo Louis, todos ellos saben que voy a morir algún día.

 

 

 

— ¡Oye, ten cuidado!

 

— ¿Qué?, lo siento —Choque con un chico totalmente desconocido para mí — ¡Oh un rubio teñido!

 

—Eh, sí soy un rubio teñido, ¿nunca habías visto uno?, puedes tocar mi cabello si quieres.

 

—No es eso, lo siento no lo quise decir en voz alta.

 

—Está bien, no me avergüenza, me gusta así —Me respondió con la sonrisa más bella y sincera que había visto en mi vida, con dientes un tanto chuecos, pero muy blancos tanto como su piel.

 

 

 

—Me recuerda a una manzana.

 

—Harry, ¿Te has vuelto loco, porqué hablas solo y sonríes como un psicópata?

 

—No Gemma, es sólo que es hermoso.

 

— ¡Mamá!, ¡Harry está perdiendo la razón!

 

— ¡Oye! ¿Me escuchaste o no?

 

En ese momento entró mamá atraída por los gritos de Gemma.

 

— ¿Qué sucede?

 

—Nada, Gemma exagerando como siempre, sólo porque estaba sonriendo y a ella le pareció extraño.

 

—Pero es cierto hoy te ves muy feliz ¿Sucedió algo bueno?

 

—No realmente, sólo que conocí a un chico.

 

Inmediatamente Gemma me vio con preocupación en su cara que hizo desaparecer al instante, para que no me sintiera mal, al igual en la de mi madre solo que ella lo disimuló mejor.

 

— ¡Ah! ¿Y pasó algo bueno?

 

Hice como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de nada como siempre.

 

—Pues lo conocí hoy —Le conté todo lo pasó a la hora  de la salida.

 

—Mmm... ¿Eso es todo? Que... aburrido.

 

—Bueno nunca antes lo había visto, pero eso no importa, quisiera conocerlo —Ya que nunca había antes me había encontrado con una sonrisa más sincera y sin dolor alguno en ella, decidí retirarme a mi alcoba después de eso.

 

 

 

—Mamá ¿No crees que deberíamos hacer algo al respecto?

 

—No, no hay ningún problema.

 

— ¿Estas segura de dejarlo hacer lo que quiera?, podría pasar algo más y ese chico sufriría, Harry no parece estar interesado en él solo como un amigo.

 

—Sí, no creo que haya nada malo en eso, además no sabemos si a ese muchacho le vaya a gustar Harry de la misma manera, solo hay que esperar y ver qué pasa, ya veremos después si debemos o no de hacer algo al respecto.

 

—Entonces supongo que está bien "—Igual voy a llamar a Louis para prevenirlo sobre esto".

 

 

 

Otro día aburrido en la escuela con sonrisas falsas y Zayn no llega, tiene el mismo horario que yo, seguro se quedó dormido como siempre, que mal amigo, tener que soportar las miradas de lastima es una cosa, pero soportarlas solo es aún peor, ¡oh por dios! el rubio teñido y sonríe ¿Me sonríe a mí? Tal vez debería saludarlo, no sé, decirle que se siente conmigo, porque; ¿Por qué no?

 

—Hola —Él me saludó primero, ¿será esto un sueño?

 

—Hola rubio teñido —Saludé mientras se sentaba a mi lado, ni siquiera lo invite ¿es esto un sueño?, si lo es no quiero despertar.

 

—Podrías dejar de llamarme así ¿Sabes?

 

—Es que no sé tu nombre.

 

—Es cierto, me llamo Niall Horan.

 

—Yo Harry Styles.

 

—Tienes un nombre bastante peculiar.

 

—No tanto, pero no sabía que estabas en esta clase conmigo.

 

—Lo sé, es algo loco, lo cierto es que ni esperaba encontrarme contigo, al menos no por ahora. —Qué mal ¡no esperaba encontrarse conmigo!

 

—Jajaja.

 

Por fin, allí viene Zayn, con Liam seguro lo fue a despertar para que no llegara tan tarde, aunque no sabía que Liam estaba en esta clase, no me dijo nada, bueno la verdad que ya no me importa, el rubio teñido se llama Niall y está sentado a mi lado, tal vez podamos hacer equipo en química, tal vez tenga algunas otras clases con él, tiene la misma edad que yo, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

 

—Niall ¿También estas en esta clase? dijo Liam algo sorprendido con una sonrisa.

 

—Sí, al parecer tenemos el mismo horario.

 

—Harry, ¿No te ibas a sentar conmigo?, me lo prometiste ayer — ¡Cállate Zayn!

 

—Y tú dijiste que llegarías temprano, es tu culpa por llegar tarde.

 

— ¡Oh, lo siento! no sabía que el lugar estaba ocupado dijo Niall mientras se iba a sentar con Liam, gracias Zayn estas en mi lista negra.

 

— ¡Ouch! ¿Por qué me pateas?

 

—Upps, fue un accidente.

 

Ahora que lo pienso Niall esta con Liam en algunas clases él podría decirle que estoy enfermo y luego me empezaría a tratar como todos los demás, bueno sólo le diré que no le diga nada y punto.

 

— ¿Quién es el chico con el que estabas sentado y ahora esta con Liam? —Por tu culpa claro.

 

—Alguien con quien me tropecé ayer, se llama Niall.

 

—Ah...

 

 

 

Las clases pasaron rápido, fuimos al comedor, ya que era hora del almuerzo, con Niall por supuesto, al parecer es nuevo, es un sexy chico irlandés que se mudó hace poco y Liam estuvo todo el día de ayer con él, siento un poco de envidia pero todo este día fue fantástico, Niall hizo brillar mi día con su ruidosa risa y sus bromas, fue tan refrescante.

 

Y las clases acabaron.

 

—Harry, hola.

 

—Hola Louis ¿Qué haces aquí?

 

—Gemma me dijo algo y pensé que deberíamos irnos a casa juntos para hablar de eso —Louis es mi mejor amigo, también es amigo de Gemma desde que éramos pequeños.

 

—Pero ya le dije a Zayn, Liam y Niall que iría con ellos.

 

—No hay problema ve con Louis, Harry —dijeron Zayn y Liam.

 

—Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana —Me despedí de ellos con la mano, en verdad quería saber dónde vive Niall.

 

— ¿De qué quieres hablar?

 

—No me hables así, hace mucho que no nos vemos, deberías ser más amable conmigo voy a llorar por tu falta de delicadeza —dijo fingiendo dolor y sollozando exageradamente.

 

—Lo siento Lou —Hasta Louis que es este tipo de persona a veces me trata como si me tuviera pena.

 

—Gemma me dijo que tal vez estabas interesado en alguien y sospecho de alguna manera que es ese chico llamado Niall.

 

—Gemma debería meterse en sus propios asuntos.

 

—Está preocupada por ti, sabes que no puedes salir con él, ¿Cierto?

 

—Lo sé, yo solo quiero ser su amigo —En verdad lo sé pero él es tan brillante que me sentí atraído por su luz, yo casi olvido que estoy enfermo.

 

—Vamos a casa, Annie preparó galletas —dijo Louis para bajar la tensión que se había formado.

 

—Está bien.

 

 

 

—  ¡Harry!

 

—Qué raro te levantaste temprano —Me encontré a Zayn de camino a instituto por la mañana.

 

—Es que quería preguntarte algo pero no quiero que nadie más escuche hasta que me lo confirmes tú.

 

—Y, ¿Qué es?

 

—Te gusta Niall, ¿Cierto?

 

— ¿Eh?

 

—Sí el chico rubio de ayer.

 

—Bueno eso no importa, igual nada podría pasar entre nosotros —Zayn me vio por un momento con una mirada bastante triste, que cambió de forma rápido.

 

—Creo que eso no tiene nada que ver, si te gusta y quieres algo con él no deberías detenerte por eso.

 

—Tampoco sé si yo le vaya a gustar.

 

—Y si no lo intentas menos.

 

—Pero Louis dijo

 

—Aún más, es una decisión que deberías tomar tú y Niall en todo caso.

 

Zayn tiene razón, pero aun así creo que es imposible.

 

 

 

Pasaron 3 meses y Liam decidió hacerme caso y no comentarle nada a Niall, del cual me volví amigo y con eso basta no necesito que sea algo más de mí, después de todo no es una buena idea.

 

Pero Louis volvió a buscarme para asegurarse que no había nada raro y me vio con Niall, regresaba ese día de nuevo con Louis.

 

—Harry quiero que te alejes de Niall, te dije que lo hicieras y no me hiciste caso.

 

—Yo nunca dije que me alejaría de él Lou, además solo somos amigos no creo que eso tenga nada de malo.

 

—No lo tiene, eso es cierto, sólo no quiero que pase a mayores eso es todo, estoy preocupado por ti.

 

—No tienes que hacerlo más.

 

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue salir corriendo hacia la casa de Niall para que dejara de presionarme por un momento, lo cierto es que tiene razón, eso ya lo sé, no importa lo que diga Zayn lo mejor es cortar todo lazo.

 

 

 

— ¿Qué haces aquí Harry? —Esta será la última vez.

 

—No tenía nada que hacer y vine a verte.

 

—Gracias por el privilegio entonces, mi papá está trabajando y mi hermano también, así que podemos hacer lo que sea.

 

—Jajaja. — ¿Por qué me siento tan nervioso de repente? Fue mi imaginación o eso fue una insinuación.

 

 

 

 

 

Nos pusimos a jugar en la sala, era divertido aunque empezaba a desesperarme.

 

—Eres demasiado bueno no puedo ganarte.

 

—Es mío y he jugado demasiadas veces, es obvio.

 

—Mejor salgamos.

 

—Ya es tarde ¿no importa?

 

—No, me gusta cuando empieza a obscurecer.

 

—Entonces vamos —Me dedicó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

 

Caminamos por las calles con la obscuridad cayendo con cada paso que dábamos, pasamos sobre un hermoso puente con la luna reflejándose en el pequeño lago debajo de este, donde nos detuvimos sólo para contemplar su belleza.

 

Volteé a observar el rostro de Niall que se veía radiante bajo esa luz azul que nos cubría, que también hacia sus ojos resaltar y se viera el doble de intenso su color.

 

Inesperadamente volteó su cara lentamente y nos quedamos unos momentos viendo a los ojos, yo siendo hipnotizado por ellos aún más bellos viéndome de frente, cuando de imprevisto se acercó, y me dio un beso en los labios, lo cual me dejó perplejo en un principio y después de manera inconsciente correspondí, el mejor beso que he dado en toda mi vida, se me salió sin querer una lágrima que corrió por mi mejilla izquierda.

 

Justamente fue en el momento en que nos separemos.

 

—Ah Harry… yo lo siento —soltó cuando vio que estaba empezando a llorar.

 

—Este no, ya me tengo que ir, no te preocupes —decidí que irme era mi mejor opción por ahora.

 

—No Harry...

 

—No escuché nada más porque me fui.

 

 

 

La siguiente semana lo evité, la verdad no sabía qué hacer, lo mejor era hacerle caso a Louis y alejarme lo más que pueda.

 

—Harry es mi imaginación o ¿estas evitando a Niall? —preguntó Zayn a mi lado en clase de inglés.

 

—No, lo cierto es que sí lo estoy haciendo —Fui sincero no tenía por qué esconderlo.

 

— ¿Por qué?—Le expliqué todo para que entendiera, igual se iba a enterar por Liam que ya antes había hablado conmigo e ignoré porque no creo que sea asunto suyo ni de nadie pero mejor decírselo ahora que después y tener que aguantar sermones.

 

— ¿Eres idiota o qué? Harry el chico por el cual estabas babeando hace unos días te besó y luego lo que haces es esconderte como una rata de él.

 

—Es mejor así. —Ni siquiera me moleste en ofenderme por su comentario.

 

—Pues tú sí que eres un estúpido, no deberías dejar que eso te impida nada, menos la felicidad de enamorarte, es una cosa demasiado bella como para escapar de ella, después te vas a arrepentir y no voy a permitir que eso le pase a uno de mis mejores amigos.

 

— ¿De qué hablas... Oye a dónde vas? —Se fue sin responderme con un semblante bastante enojado.

 

Últimamente me he dado cuenta que Zayn ha dejado de tratarme como si fuera de cristal y más bien ha empezado a casi gritarme que viva mi vida como si fuera el último día de ella, agradezco haberme encontrado con él.

 

 

 

—Harry lo siento, no pude detenerlo —Me dijo de manera atropellada Liam, corriendo hacia a mí.

 

— ¿Qué sucede Li, no llegas a tu club o qué? —dije sarcástico, él es demasiado responsable para estar en preparatoria, debería relajarse.

 

—Harry no lo pude evitar, estaba con Niall y llegó Zayn con cara de pocos amigos, le contó sobre tu enfermedad y que esa era la razón por la cual tú —Ya no pude escuchar más, no puede ser ¿A eso se refería? De pronto todo se volvió negro, creí haber escuchado la voz de Liam de fondo pero no logré entender nada.

 

 

 

Desperté en mi habitación al parecer afuera se está poniendo el sol, al lado de mi cama estaba Liam dormido, seguramente fue quien me trajo, seguramente lo preocupe, recuerdo haberme desmayado, por algo que la verdad no quiero recordar y quisiera pensar más bien que fue un sueño.

 

—Harry ya despertaste —habló Liam apenado de que lo haya encontrado tomando un siesta— Lo siento se supone que iba a cuidar de ti, y me perdí en mis sueños.

 

—No te preocupes, ni siquiera debiste quedarte no es nada grave.

 

—Eso no es lo que importa, me sentí morir cuando caíste al suelo, no pude atraparte.

 

 

 

Liam se fue una hora después, cuando me quedé solo lo único que pude hacer fue ponerme a llorar, Niall seguramente me odia.

 

Al día siguiente falté a mis clases porque me sentía mal, aunque lo que realmente estaba era deprimido, lo que quería era desaparecer para no volver a ver a Niall.

 

Dormí todo el día hasta que llegó la noche.

 

—Harry te buscan —entró mi mamá después de tocar.

 

— ¿Y quién me busca?

 

—Un amigo tuyo, parece estar preocupado porque no fuiste hoy a tus clases —Si es Zayn esperó que se esté muriendo por la culpa.

 

Ahora bajo.

 

—Está bien no lo hagas esperar.

 

 

 

Al bajar me di cuenta que no lo habían hecho pasar a la sala, que falta de educación es un maldito pero aun es mi amigo, fui a la entrada para hacerlo pasar, pero cuando abrí la puerta lo que vi no fue a Zayn sino todo lo contrario, lo primero que pude divisar fue su cabellera rubia para mi sorpresa era Niall, estaba recargado en uno de los pilares de la entrada, no sabía que hacer huir claramente no es una opción ya me vio.

 

—Hola Harry —Me saludó con su resplandeciente sonrisa.

 

—Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?

 

—Mmm... Pues vine a verte no sabía si venir era una buena idea desde ayer lo estaba pensando pero no me atreví pero como no te vi el día de hoy me preocupe un poco, al final me decidí y aquí estoy.

 

—Ah bueno estoy muy bien, es sólo que recomendaron descansar —La atmósfera la envolvió un silencio incómodo, podía oír el viento haciendo sonar las hojas de los árboles, al menos yo no tenía nada que decir.

 

—Lo siento Zayn me lo contó —Niall la rompió de manera entre brusca y suave—. Me enojó bastante enterarme y estaba frustrado —Lo que más temía acababa de pasar Niall no sólo me odia, seguramente no quiere saber nada de mí después de todo quién querría salir conmigo — ¿Por qué simplemente no me lo dijiste? Lo que me supongo es que no confías en mí.

 

—No es eso, yo sólo no es que no confiará en ti.

 

—Entonces qué.

 

No es como que pueda decirle que temía que me dejara de tratar como a una persona sana, común y corriente pero me está mirando esperando una respuesta y se la voy a dar de manera sincera —Yo tenía miedo.

 

— ¿Miedo de qué?

 

—De que no me trataras como a una persona normal y me empezarás a mirar con lástima —Por fin se lo dije, de una manera muy rápida pero se lo dije.

 

—Entonces no confiabas en mí, bueno lo entiendo me acababas de conocer así que no puedo culparte pero no puedo evitar estar enojado.

 

—Es que no importa quién sea aun así me siguen tratando como a un enfermo... Yo lo siento.

 

—Pero Harry estoy seguro que te tratan así porque te aman y se preocupan por ti.

 

—Lo sé pero aun así no me gusta.

 

—Entonces, entonces yo no te trataré como ellos —Al decir eso no pude evitar ponerme a llorar, Niall me abrazó yo soy tan feliz, él en verdad me gusta, me gusta mucho.

 

— ¿Por qué no salimos? —La pregunta me tomó demasiado por sorpresa.

 

—No, no creo que sea buena idea.

 

— ¿Eh? No entiendo por qué no sería buena idea.

 

—Porque me gustas mucho.

 

—Bueno tú también me gustas.

 

—Pues por eso, te lo dijo Zayn yo algún día moriré tal vez mañana, tal vez en 5 años.

 

—O tal vez nunca.

 

—Sí pero eso es sólo una posibilidad.

 

—Como las demás.

 

—Si muriera hoy no valdría la pena.

 

—Harry deja de menospreciarte porque estas enfermo así sólo te comportas como todas las personas que no han sabido cómo comportarse respecto a tu enfermedad, si mañana llegarás a morir entonces no me importaría porque yo pude conocerte.

 

—No creo que valga la pena.

 

—Déjame a mí tomar esa decisión.

 

Ya no tenía nada más que decir me había convencido y lamentablemente Zayn tuvo razón nuevamente, creo que le debo las gracias.

 

 

 

La mañana siguiente Niall me recogió para ir juntos aunque no nos tocaba ninguna clase juntos

 

— ¿Por qué vienes a recogerme?

 

—Para poder presumirle a todos y todas que Harry Styles es mi novio.

 

—Yo soy el que debería de presumir.

 

—Entonces hay que presumir juntos.

 

Entramos juntos por esas puertas tomados de la mano y nunca en mi vida había tenido tanto miedo de las miradas de los demás pero tampoco hubo un momento en que me sintiera más vivo.

 

Todos nos veían pero eso no era para nada importante no recuerdo un mejor momento más que el tomar la cálida mano de Niall mientras todas esas sonrisas vacías aparecían entre la multitud, la mía era real.

 

 

 

Zayn decidió llevarse todo el crédito de nuestra relación, Liam nos felicitó diciendo que éramos el uno para el otro y que nos iba siempre iba a ver por nuestra relación.

 

A Louis le costó bastante aceptarlo pero también entendió porque era nuestra decisión y en eso no se podía meter, en cuanto a Gemma cuando conoció a Niall dijo "—No puedes dejarlo ir, no vas a conseguir a nadie más" mi mamá fue la que más nos apoyó.

 

El papá de Niall dijo que quería adoptarme, Greg su hermano fue bastante amable sólo bromeó diciendo que era demasiado bonito para su hermano yo creo que a su mamá no le agrade pero Niall me dijo que es "porque intento robarle a su bebé".

 

Después de clases se volvió una costumbre regresar a su casa o la mía, hacíamos juntos nuestra tarea, diario ocurría lo mismo llegaba y llegábamos a nuestra respectiva casa hasta que las altas de la noche parecía como si esos días de ensueño nunca fueran a terminar.

 

Niall se puso brackets el siguiente año aunque yo no creí que fuera necesario él sólo quería arreglar sus dientes para ahora sí ser completamente irresistible.

 

 

 

Los mejores 3 años de mi vida, al terminar el instituto mi dulce vida cambió de forma demasiado drástica.

 

—Tengo que ser 100% sincero tu enfermedad ha avanzado bastante, no puedo darte mucho tiempo yo cálculo que tienes menos de un año.

 

—Pero podría equivocarse ¿verdad? —dijo mi mamá que me había acompañado a mi examen diagnóstico yo simplemente no lo creía.

 

—Sí eso es cierto, pero en que esté caso la probabilidad de que esté equivocado es un 10%.

 

—Lo entiendo —Por fin me decidí a hablar— ¿Y no hay nada que se pueda hacer cierto? No hay cura.

 

—Eso es cierto en parte, hace un año hubo una operación en California, una chica estaba muy delicada con la misma enfermedad que tú, fue la primera vez que se utilizó en un humano, claro con su aprobación, ella está sana ahora al parecer fue todo un éxito.

 

—Lo que usted intenta decir es que hay una posibilidad de que mi hijo se salvé.

 

—Bueno sí, en este caso la decisión está a cargo de su hijo ya que es mayor de edad.

 

—Entonces ¿Puedo pensarlo?

 

—Sí, sí tomate tú tiempo no sería bueno que la tomaras de manera precipitada.

 

 

 

Nunca le había tenido miedo a la muerte, le tuve miedo a muchas otras cosas pero la muerte no estuvo entre ellas ni una sola vez ¿Por qué le temo ahora? —Mamá no quiero morir.

 

—Lo sé, Harry.

 

—Voy a operarme. —Creo que le temo ahora porque esta vez tengo algo que perder.

 

 

 

La cirugía está programada dentro de un mes, si me llegan a pasar algo antes van a preparar todo para poder operarme. Nuestro tiempo es tan corto, quiero ver a Niall ahora.

 

Tal vez caminar nuevamente en aquel puente donde nos besamos por primera vez.

 

Desearía que pudiera iluminarse un camino para poder ir hacia donde está, mi sonrisa no era resplandeciente pero Niall me enseñó como brillar cada noche.

 

Debería de dormirme, ya es de madrugada pero si muriera antes de despertar todo lo mío quiero que sea para ti, Niall, si no te veo nuevamente y se lo llevará todo, no tendría sentido, creo que me mantendré despierto es mejor que no me duerma.

 

Ya no me importa nada quiero ir a la casa de Niall, quiero verlo, voy a ir.

 

Salí de mi casa esperando que los faros en las aceras me guiasen de regreso a él.

 

Quiero estar a su lado esta noche, la única manera de entrar es por su ventana sólo tengo que escalar un árbol no será difícil.

 

La ventana está cerrada aun así puedo tocarla para que me abra, al llegar a la cima salté del árbol hacia la ventana con un poco de dificultad por suerte no tenía seguro y sólo tuve que empujarla para poder entrar. No me preocupe por cerrarla cuando ya estaba adentro. Me subí sobre la cama de Niall encima de él para poder despertarlo mejor.

 

—Niall, Niall.

 


	3. Say Something

[Say Something](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2U0Ivkn2Ds) 

 

—Niall, Niall —podía escuchar como alguien susurraba su nombre entre sueños.

 

— ¡Oh es Harry! Estoy soñando con él, ¡qué bien!, no quiero despertar —dijo medio dormido.

 

Entonces Niall quiso apretar aún más lo que tenía entre sus brazos, despertó inmediatamente con el sólo pensamiento de Harry entre sus brazos pero al abrir los ojos no estaba abrazando nada y no había nadie más que él en su habitación.

 

Desde ese día no había vuelto a cerrar su ventana con seguro.

 

—Ah un sueño —La misma ilusión se había recreado en su mente una y otra vez desde aquel trágico día.

 

 

 

1 año antes

 

 

 

— ¿Cómo esta Harry? —dijo Louis entrando a la sala de espera.

 

—Llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos —habló Liam casi al mismo tiempo que Louis, la preocupación en su voz.

 

—Está en cirugía ahora mismo —respondió Annie de manera bastante calmada.

 

— ¿No han tenido ninguna noticia sobre su estado? —Zayn intervino.

 

 —Aún no, tenemos que ser pacientes en cualquier momento alguna enfermera o el médico cirujano lo único que nos queda es esperar —sentenció la madre de Harry.

 

—Gemma me dijo que tomaría el primer avión para estar aquí cuando Harry despertara —Louis le comentó a Annie.

 

—Sí me llamó hace un rato para decirme eso mismo.

 

Después de eso cayó un silencio sepulcral alrededor, nadie quería pronunciar una palabra por miedo de lo que pudiera pasar como si al decir cualquier cosa algo fuera a salir mal.

 

Pasaron dos horas más, hasta que apareció el doctor encargado.

 

—Los familiares de Harry Styles.

 

—Yo soy su madre se precipitó Annie rápidamente hacia él.

 

Los demás quisimos movernos hasta donde estaban hablando, pero una enfermera no nos lo permitió, Annie regresó después de una plática no muy larga.

 

—El cirujano dice que todo fue bien, al parecer sólo tenemos que esperar a que despierte.

 

—O sea que la cirugía funcionó y Harry va a despertar sano ¿cierto? —Louis fue el primero en hablar.

 

—No exactamente, tenemos que esperar a que los doctores le hagan los exámenes necesarios para saber si todo está bien en su organismo. 

 

Todos volvieron a guardar silencio y Louis borró la sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro.

 

No he podido decir una palabra desde que deje de llorar en los brazos de Annie y ella me soltó, tengo tanto miedo de no volver a ver Harry, yo en verdad no quiero que muera quiero verlo de nuevo sonreír, no sé qué haré si me llegó a quedar sin él de sólo pensarlo quiero echarme a llorar de nuevo.

 

 

 

Presente

 

—Buenos días Niall hoy estas aquí bastante temprano —Me saludó la recepcionista.

 

—Buenos días —saludé de vuelta— Sí hoy tengo el turno de la tarde —dije mientras registraba mi nombre en la lista de visitas.

 

Harry ha estado en coma desde hace un año, los doctores no están muy seguros del porqué, puede que la haya faltado oxigeno durante la operación o alguna otra complicación que no se muestre, en los exámenes no salió ninguna anomalía los cuales ya le hicieron más de una vez, siempre sale el mismo resultado todo en orden, no hay razón lógica del porque sigue  dormido.

 

 

 

—Hola Harry —Lo saludé en cuanto entré a su habitación que empezaba a iluminarse por el sol matutino que se colaba por la ventana—. Te traeré flores el día de mañana estas ya están empezando a marchitarse. 

 

—Tu cabello sigue creciendo sin parar, aunque te queda bastante bien, te ves guapo. Supongo que Annie vendrá por la tarde ya que no me la encontré, aunque mejor para mí, me siento un poco incómodo cuando te hablo y ella está aquí más bien me da un poco de pena. Hoy tengo el turno de la tarde en el trabajo —seguí hablándole de todo lo que se me ocurrió o pasaba por mi mente en ese momento como todos los días.

 

Cepille el cabello de Harry moviéndolo un poco para alcanzar la parte trasera de su cabeza a veces lo hago yo, a veces Annie, a veces los dos.

 

—Harry tengo que irme, vendré de nuevo mañana, te amo —Antes de irme deposité un beso en sus labios a modo de despedida.

 

 

 

No entré a la universidad, decidí que sería mejor trabajar, ahorrar algo de dinero para mudarme e independizarme, aunque en realidad lo que quiero es comprar una casa.

 

 

 

—Niall llegas temprano —dijo mi jefa.

 

—Niño no te pagaré más porque has llegado media hora antes —El esposo de mi jefa gruño. No esperaba que lo hiciera.

 

—Buenos días para los dos —saludé antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa— Vine en autobús y no hizo muchas paradas por eso llegué un poco antes —Si lo hubiera sabido me habría quedado más tiempo con Harry.

 

Me fui a alistar para empezar con mi jornada de trabajo.

 

Llevó 10 meses trabajando, busqué empleo en una panadería para aprender un poco más, ya había horneado algunos panes en mi casa pero esto era algo diferente, estos se hacen en masa para su venta, algunos son más populares que otros, unos tardan poco y también hay algunos que tardan bastante. Lo cierto es que Tom (el esposo de mi jefa, "lo mismo que tu jefe", suele decir) me ha enseñado casi todo lo que sabe, es una persona amable aunque no lo parezca, él prepara toda la mercancía, su relación es tan dulce, me hace pensar que así podría mi relación con Harry en un futuro, en cuanto despierte.

 

 

 

Zayn y Liam fueron a la misma universidad, a unas cuantas horas de aquí no muy lejos y no muy cerca a veces visitan a Harry, como Louis que no lo hace tan seguido, no le gusta verlo así por eso evita las visitas lo más que puede.

 

Gemma sigue en la universidad pero casi todas las vacaciones se las pasa en el hospital, Annie lo visita a diario como yo.

 

 

 

1 mes después

 

 

 

—Hola Niall ¿Hoy te tocó turno en la mañana? —dijo la enfermera que estaba de turno en la recepción.

 

—Sí —Le respondí con una sonrisa, al terminar mi registro me retire como cada día hacia la habitación de Harry.

 

— ¿Ese es el chico que viene a visitar al paciente en coma? —escuché decir a mis espaldas.

 

—Sí es él.

 

—Me dijeron que es su novio ¿Cierto?

 

—Sí yo escuché que están juntos desde el instituto hasta que cayó en coma.

 

—Pobre chico venir cada día con la sola esperanza de que despierte es muy triste.

 

— ¿Ah sí? Pues yo pienso que es bastante romántico.

 

Fue lo último que logré escuchar cuando llegó el elevador, no era algo que me afectará, había escuchado ese tipo de comentarios desde que se enteraron que Harry y yo somos novios, tampoco es algo que vaya a detenerme de visitarlo, simplemente son molestos aunque he empezado a acostumbrarme.

 

 

 

—Buenas tardes Annie —Allí estaba la mamá de Harry cuando entré a la habitación.

 

— ¡Oh, Niall! Hola ¿Cómo estás?

 

—Muy bien y ¿tú Annie?

 

—Bien, bien pero siéntate no te quedes parado.

 

—Gracias.

 

—Niall, ¿No crees que ya es hora de que rehagas tu vida?

 

Eso me tomó bastante por sorpresa. —¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

 

—Sé que esta es una decisión tuya pero yo no quiero que estés atado a mi hijo por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

 

— ¿Qué intentas decirme? —No es que no entendiera lo que me estaba diciendo es sólo que yo no quiero entenderlo si eso quiere decir que vaya a iniciar una vida donde Harry no existe, donde no pueda estar con él.

 

—Recuerdo que el día en que Harry no despertó tú dijiste que esperarías el tiempo que fuera necesario porque eso es lo que él que querría. Pero eso no es verdad lo sé, mi hijo quería que fueras feliz, yo pensé que sería mejor dejarte hacer lo que tú quisieras, tomar tu propia decisión. Ahora ya ha pasado más de un año y no, no me parece bien que te aferres a alguien que está en coma, aunque sea mi hijo.

 

—Annie yo... —intenté responderle pero me interrumpió.

 

—No te estoy diciendo que lo dejes de ver ni te lo voy a prohibir ya que no sería justo de ninguna manera, sólo quiero decirte lo que yo pienso, eso es todo. Yo ya me retiro pero recuerda Niall no importa lo que decidas Harry ni yo te vamos a culpar. —Annie me tocó el hombro al decir esto y después salió.

 

Eso no es lo que me preocupa, nunca me ha preocupado, es que el pensar estar con otra persona y si luego Harry despertara, yo me querría ir con él sin impórtame nada más ni que tan egoísta me haría eso, yo no puedo hacer otra vida cuando ya había empezado a construir una que no terminé y sin importar cómo, quiero que finalicé.

 

—Harry —empezó Niall con voz quebrada— Harry, ¿Por qué todos quieren que dé por vencido? No lo entiendo, si yo no quiero entonces ¿Por qué? Quisiera que alguien me respondiera. Dime por qué. Quisiera que tú me respondieras —dijo y luego tomó su mano entre las suyas, recargó su cara en esta mientras se echó a llorar.

 

 

 

Niall se quedó dormido al lado de la cama después de haber desahogado su llanto, sintió la mano de Harry moverse entre las suyas pero sabía perfectamente que el cuerpo de un paciente en coma puede hacer esto pero eso no quiere decir que fuera a despertar, ya le había pasado antes.

 

Siento que alguien acaricia mi cabello, es una caricia suave.


	4. Wait for Me

[Ho Hey!](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=aDhtdn3dnOc) 

 

Puedo escuchar una voz que me habla. Todo esta obscuro. ¡Qué voz tan dulce, suena tan animada! ¿Quién será?  

 

—Harry conseguí un empleo, voy a trabajar en una panadería.

 

¿Será esto un sueño? Pero desde cuándo, no recuerdo nada, ¿Quién soy? ¿Soy yo Harry? Tengo esa impresión y también que estoy olvidando algo importante.

 

—Si junto el suficiente dinero podremos comprar una casa algún día. Va a ser increíble tal vez con una cerca blanca al rededor, sé que suena cliché pero creo que sería lindo.

 

Eso me recuerda a algo, como si ya hubiera escuchado alguna cosa parecida.

 

—Yo tomé eso como una promesa.

 

¿Promesa? ¿Qué promesa?

 

 

 

La mayoría del tiempo sueño, sueño con dos muchachos que sólo pasan el tiempo juntos, se ven tan felices que quisiera que nunca terminara, me gustaría poder soñar con ellos por siempre pero ese sueño siempre termina de la misma manera todo se vuelve negro.

 

Me gusta cuando sueño pero al volverse todo negro me da mucho miedo es como si estuviera encerrado y no pudiera salir.

 

Por más extraño que parezca todo sigue opaco pero no me da miedo cuando escucho su voz, me relaja no me importaría estar encerrado si puedo escuchar su voz, con eso me basta.

 

Aunque a veces me pregunto ¿Cómo será su cara?

 

 

 

—La dueña de la panadería es muy buena me regala pan casi a diario, su esposo es bastante, bastante gruñón pero también es una buena persona.

 

Su voz siempre está llena de energía y de alegría, me pone feliz cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de escucharlo, no estoy muy seguro de como fluye el tiempo porque cuando aquel chico me habla todo pasa muy rápido y cuando sueño, pero cuando se vuelve oscuro siento que he pasado décadas en este estado.

 

Dormido supongo que es algo parecido, no puedo recordar quien soy ni nada pero recuerdo cosas como; lo que es un pensamiento, los sueños, lo que quiere decir estar dormido por bastante tiempo, por lo que recuerdo eso sería estar en coma, me pregunto si es ese mi caso o sólo tengo una de esas pesadillas que parecen durar meses o hasta años pero lo único que ha pasado es una noche.

 

Me gustaría que fuera así, si con eso desapareciera la obscuridad, pero me pregunto, si me despierto ¿Podré conocerlo o sólo sería otra parte del sueño? Eso realmente me preocupa si no lo vuelvo a escuchar prefiero no despertar aunque me hunda entre las sombras.

 

 

 

—Harry —Otra vez aquella voz pero no sonaba igual por primera vez sonaba ¿Triste, angustiada? Eso no me gusta es terrible no quiero algo así —Harry, ¿Por qué todos quieren que dé por vencido? No lo entiendo, si yo no quiero entonces ¿Por qué? Quisiera que alguien me respondiera. Dime por qué. Quisiera que tú me respondieras. —Poder hablarte, eso es lo que más quiero pero no puedo, pero no sé qué es este sentimiento, no entiendo muy bien de qué habla pero no quiero que se dé por vencido, así que no te des por vencido, Niall espérame.

 

¿Niall? ¿Lo recordé? ¿Recordé su nombre?

 

Si ahora mismo despertara me lo encontraría ¿Cierto?

 

 

 

 

 

—Niall, Niall despierta ya se hizo de noche —Alguien lo llamaba, despertó algo adormilado.

 

—Ah otro sueño —dijo con la cabeza recargada en el colchón, admirando a un Harry sentado en la cama, con una sonrisa melancólica —Nunca había soñado con el hospital y tienes el cabello bastante largo. Será porque me quedé dormido allí, bueno en cualquier momento voy a despertar.

 

—No Niall, no es sueño —¿No es un sueño? El Harry de sus sueños nunca le había dicho nada parecido.

 

"—Esto no puede ser, esto tiene que ser un sueño" pensó quedándose paralizado en el mismo lugar sin poder moverse o decir nada.

 

Como si supiera lo que pasaba por su mente lo pellizco de manera gentil con una sonrisa burlona.

 

Era Harry, Harry había despertado. 

 


	5. I Wouldn't Mind

[ Wouldn't Mind](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=9cV4f9Om_-E)

 

 

Cuando desperté me encontré en una habitación de hospital iluminada por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, mis piernas se sienten pesadas y mis manos hormiguean. Ah Niall esta dormido a mi lado.

Harry levantó una mano hacia su cabello y lo tocó. — ¡Mi cabello esta largo! —gritó bajo— "¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Lo último que recuerdo es haber estado con Niall. Y Niall esta dormido a mi lado ahora". Empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Niall que no se movió ni un poco. Se sentó en la cama con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, no le dolía nada pero sus piernas no hacían lo que les ordenaba, sus manos aun hormigueando no eran nada comparado con estas.

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche. —"Qué raro ¿No debería venir alguien para decirle a Niall que ya terminó la hora de visita?"

—Niall, Niall despierta ya se hizo de noche —Llamó mientras lo veía despertar algo adormilado.

—Ah otro sueño —Le escuchó decir sin moverse de posición, Harry lo miró con una sonrisa melancólica, recordando la noche anterior según lo que recuerda, aunque al parecer ha pasado más tiempo— Nunca había soñado con el hospital y tienes el cabello bastante largo. Sera porque me quedé dormido allí, bueno en cualquier momento voy a despertar.

—No Niall, no es sueño —Entonces sólo se le quedó mirando desde el mismo lugar.

Bueno si piensa que es un sueño —pensó y luego lo pellizco de manera gentil con una sonrisa burlona.

—No te quedes allí, acercate y dame un beso —Por fin se levantó con una cara aun sorprendida.

—No seas tonto, voy a avisarle a tu doctor o alguna enfermera que me encuentre por el camino —dijo de manera apresurada levantándose de la silla donde se encontraba pero antes de que pudiera moverse Harry lo haló para darle un beso.

—Ouch ¿Olvidaste cómo dar un beso? —dijo con una mueca de dolor porque sus dientes chocaron cuando sus bocas se acercaron.

—Es tu culpa por haberte movido —Volvió a guiar sus labios hacia los suyos dándole un beso suave que empezaba a convertirse en uno necesitado.

—Niall cariño se ha terminado... —interrumpió la recepcionista, que al ver a Harry sentado tiró la libreta que llevaba en la mano en shock.

El ruido hizo que se separarán viéndola sorprendida.

—Te dije que tenia que avisar primero. —El chico que acababa de despertar le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa mostrando los hoyuelos que no presenciaba desde hace mucho.

—Voy a avisarle a tu familia y al doctor —La mujer parecía haber recuperado su compostura y salió de la habitación como si fuera un rayo.

—Sigamos en lo que estábamos —dijo jalandolo nuevamente.

 

8 meses después 

Harry se recuperó totalmente después de las terapias de movilidad.

— ¿Podrías dejar de subirte a ese árbol? Pareces un mono.

—No quiero, mejor ven y sientate a mi lado para ver el atardecer desde aquí juntos. —El rubio rodó los ojos pero saltó desde la ventana al árbol para colocarse a su lado para ver la primera puesta de sol en su nueva casa.

Aún ahora sigo sintiendo lo mismo cada vez que escucho su nombre.

—¡Hey Harry! Te amo.


End file.
